Les Silencieux
by Lena Stein
Summary: Recueil Serpentard - Ils étaient ces silencieux pour les héros de guerre, les éternels mauvais qu'on préfère oublier. Mais eux se souviennent pourtant de toutes ces années.


Bonjour à tous !

Je ne sais pas d'où est venu cette envie, tout à coup, de publier ce recueil qui datait d'août, et qui trainait tout ce temps dans les recoins de mon ordinateur. Je n'en ai pas écrit beaucoup, la moitié se trouve être des brouillons, mais plusieurs choses sont sûres : le recueil concerne les **Serpentard de l'année de Harry Potter** - en tout dix personnages de prévu, plus un personnage bonus, Astoria Greengrass, si j'en trouve le courage, parce que c'est quelqu'un sur qui j'aime énormément travailler.  
Je commence avec **Gregory Goyle**, qui n'est pas un des personnages les plus faciles à traiter, mais je prends le risque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**GREGORY GOYLE**

* * *

Vous savez, encore aujourd'hui, il est de bon ton de vénérer Harry Potter, d'autant plus quand on est le fils d'un Mangemort notoire. Moi, j'ai jamais eu tellement peur de l'avouer. Il a eu beau me sauver, que ce soit à Poudlard ou après, ce n'est pas pour cela que je me joindrai aux célébrations. C'est à cause de lui que mes parents ont divorcé, et surtout, que Vincent est mort.

Personne ne pense jamais à lui. Plusieurs fois, on répète des noms qui me sont inconnus, ou que je jurerai avoir entendu mais je ne sais plus où, mais celui-là, jamais. Parce qu'il était du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et contre un héros, la mémoire l'a oublié. Il y'a juste moi, au fond, parce que Vincent était mon meilleur ami.

Quand nous étions à Poudlard, nous nous contentions de suivre Malefoy à la trace, c'est vrai. Mes parents, lorsque j'étais tout jeune, m'avait expliqué « sois ami avec les bonnes personnes, et ton avenir sera tout tracé ». Les professeurs, au vu de mes notes, disaient souvent que je n'avais pas de futur, que je n'irais nulle part. Alors je m'accrochais à celui qui était surnommé le Prince des Serpentard. Ce fut la même chose pour Crabbe. Voilà tout.

Peut-on blâmer des gamins pour avoir suivi les conseils de ses parents ? Je ne sais pas. Pour ma part, j'ai eu quelque part de la chance que ma mère refuse de suivre mon père aux côtés du Mage Noir. Elle m'a emmené loin de lui, parce qu'elle avait compris que cela ne durerait pas. Le Sang Pur, la maison Serpentard, elle y croyait, oui. Dur comme fer. Les Mangemorts, en revanche… elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, que mon père s'implique là-dedans, s'y enfonce même, jusqu'à nous oublier. Elle est partie, et elle m'a sauvé. Quand je vois comme c'est dur pour moi, maintenant, de justifier la présence de mon père à Azkaban, je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier.

Vincent, lui, il a pas eu cette possibilité. Il n'a pas eu le choix, comme moi, de refuser la guerre. Lui, c'était marche ou crève. Dedans jusqu'aux os. Ses parents se voulaient au devant de la scène, et parfois je me dis qu'ils l'ont laissé brûler pour leurs idées, pour toutes ces choses qui nous dépassaient. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je hais autant Harry. Je continue de me noyer dans un passé qui continue de me dépasser, encore aujourd'hui, alors que le Feudeymon m'aurait libéré de la guerre.

Je n'en revois aucun de Poudlard, désormais. Ils se souviennent tous que je maniais bien les sortilèges interdits, à l'époque, et je crois que cela leur fait à tous un peu peur. Leur tribunal m'a disculpé, le dernier Impardonnable que j'avais lancé était trop ancien et ne s'était pas conservé dans ma baguette, mais il faut croire que les souvenirs sont plus tenaces que les preuves de mon innocence.

Puis, je n'arrive pas non plus à leur pardonner. Vincent Crabbe s'en est allé, et eux se sont empressés d'aller baiser les pieds des vainqueurs pour sauver leurs peaux. Moi je m'en fous, je n'avais rien à sauver. Les quelques avantages que le régime m'avait donné, juste parce que j'étais de Sang Pur, ce que la proximité de Malefoy m'offrait, une vie simple dans une famille paisible. Un meilleur ami. On oublie souvent tout ce que j'ai perdu, quand ils sont là à s'extasier de leur nouvelle égalité.

Mon sang me sauvait de ce que j'aurais du devenir. Un garçon médiocre sans aucun avenir.

.

_(« -Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller, Grégory ? »_

…

_« -Oui ».)_

.

Le bateau tangue, et mes mains tremblent, tandis que la prison se dresse, majestueuse, entre les vagues qui se brisent contre les rochers. Je n'avais pas imaginé Azkaban si belle, avec son architecture en triangle.

« -Mais y'a pas le risque que des prisonniers s'enfuient, si vous partez ? ».

Le gardien plante ses yeux dans les miens. Il est minuscule, si minuscule que je pourrais le serrer dans mes bras et l'étrangler. Son sourire se fait immense alors.

« -Il n'y a bien qu'un seul moyen de partir, à part cette barque. Ces pauvres types le connaissent bien ».

Son regard se tourne lentement vers les barreaux des cellules. Un frisson me traverse tout le corps.

« -Grégory Goyle, donc. Vous souhaitez rencontrer le prisonnier n°110 753... ».

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un bâtiment si petit puisse contenir autant de personnes. Lorsque je lui dis, sa voix me répond, moqueuse :

« -Vous ressemblez à votre père, vous. Vous n'avez pas inventé le Doloris ».

Sa tirade le fait mourir de rire.

Je me demande s'il sait que je l'ai lancé cinquante-cinq fois sur Neville Londubat.

.

Il n'ajoute rien de plus, et me conduit dans les couloirs ténébreux de la prison. Il s'arrête soudain devant une porte, d'où j'entends des hurlements. Je m'apprête à courir pour fuir loin, mais il a pris tant et tant de chemins que sans lui, je pense que je me perdrai et n'en ressortirai plus jamais. Peut-être est-ce pour que les visiteurs arrivés ici se confrontent à leur curiosité malsaine.

Je n'aurais jamais du venir.

.

_Et je les entends, comme toutes les nuits d'avant. _

_J'entends son cri, son appel au secours. Parfois même il me parle. « Lâche », souffle-t-il, et je sens sa main se refermer sur le balai de Potter, pour m'empêcher de me sauver. Je ferme les yeux. Son visage m'apparaît de nouveau, les cendres volent tout autour de lui. « T'avais promis d'être fidèle, Grégory. T'avais juré que tu nous lâcherai pas ». _

_Et sa voix inhumaine fait crisser mes os jusqu'à les fissurer. _

_._

Azkaban me le hurle, aujourd'hui, et je dois de te le dire.

Vincent, mon ami. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas t'avoir suivi ce jour-là.

* * *

Hum oui donc Goyle. C'est un personnage avec lequel je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinité - normal, vu la façon dont il est grossièrement décrit - mais je me suis surprise à l'apprécier dans ce court OS.

J'espère que cela vous a plu... et je reviens une prochaine fois avec un OS sur peut-être **Blaise Zabini** OU **Tracey Davis. **

Bisous !


End file.
